Blossom Hunter
by DragonLass
Summary: A dream....which soon became reality...or did it?
1. Default Chapter Title

Blossom Hunter Hey, this is my first fanfic ever, so go easy. The title may seem a bit 'PG', but it doesn't have swearing (sorry to disappoint   
some of you) and the fighting isn't really major. There isn't any Japanese (sorry) because I'm not much at adding in those   
cute phrases that I keep picking up here and there in the other Cardcaptor stories. I'm really afraid of screwing it up. If you   
have any suggestions and what not to spice up the story, I'm willing to listen, but if it has anything to do with major plot line   
changes I won't accept them, and you all should know perfectly well why. This story might go through several rewrites, but it   
shouldn't be anything major.   
Update: July 17, 2001 - This is the second major rewrite. I just fixed up a lot of grammatical errors, and what not.

Disclaimer: Thank you to author CuteMew for clearing up the CLAMP thing, I really appreciate it. All right, here it goes.   
I do not own CardCaptors, the Japanese version belongs to 4 women, creators of CLAMP, and the version which I am taking   
names from is the English version which belongs to Nelvana. I am only taking credit for the Foreboding Card. If I have missed   
anyone in this disclaimer please inform me.   
*****************************************************************************************   
'What is that? It looks like - like a forest. Or a park of some kind. What is going on? Oh, someone's hurt...its a girl. I hope   
she's all right I mean...wait who is that looking over her? Is that…no…it couldn't be…those eyes…Li…but…why…Oh my   
god! It's me and...I'm covered in blood! It couldn't be mine! What happened? What's that beside me? It's a sword..Oh my   
god, its Li's! No…no!'   
" Cherry Blossoms wither, and so shall you, Card Mistress."   
' That voice…who…'   
" Cherry Blossoms wither, and so shall you, Card Mistress, beware…"

Sakura tossed and turned across the bed. " No, no…it can't be…" She moaned.

Keroberos, awakened by her tossing, peered over her in worry.

" Sakura! Wake up." Still no response, " Sakura!!! Wake up!!!"

Sakura opened her eyes sleepily to see the large, round face of Keroberos staring down at her. She jumped.

" Aauggh!!!" She screamed, sending Keroberos crashing into her desk. He slumped down.   
" Dreaming again, huh?" Keroberos asked, rubbing his head with his paw.   
" Yeah," Sakura blushed in embarrassment. She didn't really like admitting that a dream had freaked her out so bad. After all,   
she'd dealt with much worse. " It seemed so real."   
" Is it the same one?" Kero pulled his tail slightly to straighten it.   
" Mm hm." She nodded her head. She wasn't listening to him, but trying to remember exactly what she'd seen. It'd been more   
vivid when she was dreaming it.   
" Well, don't worry, kid, dreams don't mean much most of the time." Kero dismissed it; it was a lie, but Sakura was just   
not in the right mood to hear the truth - so he wasn't going to bring it up.   
" Yeah, you're probably right." Sakura smiled, but added in her mind, ' but this could be different.'   
Suddenly, her father called from downstairs.   
" Sakura your going to be late."   
" Oh! Coming!" Pushing the dream aside, she hurried to change out of her pajamas.

Ten minutes later, Sakura was skating around the block towards school. Tory had already left, but she still had time to catch   
up. It didn't take long, and soon she was skating next to her brother's bike.

" Well, I see the Squirt has finally finished her beauty rest; you were making quite a racket, what were you doing, arm wrestling   
with invisible friends?"   
" Tory!"   
" Or talking to that stuffed thing?"   
" Tory!"   
" All right, I'll stop…" He laughed mercilessly. " Or was it a both?"   
" Tory…"   
" All right!"   
Julian, Tory's friend, joined them moments later.

" So, did you guys hear about those weird accidents that happened?" said Julian.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sorry, to cut you off so soon. See you in the next chapter! ;-) 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Blossom Hunter2 Hey, glad you guys like the fanfic. I'd like to thank some of those people who reminded me about my disclaimer. I'd   
forgotten some of the other people who also own Cardcaptors and have included them in the disclaimer. This chapters longer   
than the last, and I'm working on the 3rd chapter.

Disclaimer: This will only take a sec *ahem* I don't own Cardcaptors it belongs to the 4 women at CLAMP, Nelvana, Kodansha and if I forget anyone, please excuse me. I only own the Mistaken Deck, and the Foreboding Card. Thank you.   
***********************************************************************************************

" So, did you guys hear about those weird accidents that have been happening lately?" said Julian.   
" No, " Answered Sakura who's interest was caught, " What happened?"   
" Well, it seems that for a while now, there have been a lot of people getting hurt because of accidents. The most common   
were people's cars crashing together, but there was one where some man fell off a building."   
" But those don't sound weird. Just horribly sad." said Sakura.   
" Oh, its not the accidents themselves," said Tori, " It's how often they happen. There've been 37 people sent into hospitals already for car crashes. It wasn't for minor things, either. They literally had to have plastic surgery after each accident it was so bad…" Tori looked thoughtful for a second, " All the victims claimed to have seen a strange woman all in black before they were injured..."   
" Oh. How mysterious.." Sakura racked her brain, then, 'Oh, maybe it's a Clow Card! But that's impossible…there aren't any more cards to capture. And I've never heard of a Clow Card doing anything that serious before. I think I better ask Kero, or Li.' Sakura blushed slightly at the thought of Li.   
Unfortunately, Julian happened to be looking.   
" You okay, Sakura? You look a little red."   
This caused Sakura to blush even more, now in embarassment.   
" N-no...I'm fine." She managed to stutter.   
" She probably doesn't want you to know that she's been acting like a baby talking to her..."   
" Tory! One of these days!"   
" All right..."   
Sakura separated from her brother and his friend with a sigh of disgust, and skated over to her classroom. She opened the   
door and saw Rita and Madison were standing together in front of their desks. Sakura quickly changed back to her shoes so   
she wouldn't get in trouble with Mr. Terada.   
" Hey, Madison, Rita." Sakura smiled.   
" Hey, Sakura, " They both waved at her. Rita saw Chelsea come in too and went to go talk.   
Sakura walked up to Madison, and looked around. Something wasn't right.   
" Where's Li? Isn't Mr. Punctual supposed to be here? He hasn't done this since Meilin was here…" Shelooked shocked.   
" You don't think…Meilin is back…do you?"   
" No, " laughed Madison, " Why you think you'll have competition?"   
" No!" Sakura was shocked that her friend could figure it out, " What gave you that idea?"   
" I wonder, " said Madison, with a roll of her eyes, " Maybe you should tell him how you feel."   
" No, way." Sakura shook her head.   
" Anyway," said Madison changing the subject, " He's probably just..."   
There was a thud behind them that made them both jump. Li was standing behind Sakura, and he'd just dropped his book bag onto his desk. As usual, he was glaring at her, but it seemed different this time, as if he were studying her. It was giving her an uneasy feeling, kind of like when there was evil around. His attention was made her redden.   
" Hi, Li, " Sakura blushed. Why did he always have to glare? He looked cute with a smile on his face.   
" Oh hi, Sakura. " Li said too.

Madison pulled out her portable digital video camera and began taping. She stared at Sakura slyly. This was even better than   
the Cardcaptor Vids she made. Boy, if she could just hook these two up, everything would be perfect. Sakura, remembering   
the news she'd just heard from Tory, spoke to Li.

" Li, have you heard about those accidents that have been happening lately?"   
" Yeah." He seemed awfully nonchalant on the story. But, then again, nothing could phase him.   
" Do you suppose they're the work of…"   
"…a Clow Card?" He finished.   
" Yeah. " Sakura nodded.   
" I don't know." He stated, " But, I have been sensing magic working around here. It seems a lot greater than a Clow Card."   
" Could it be…one that I missed?"   
" No. We counted the cards…and there haven't been any recent magical events."   
' Counted? When did we count the cards?' thought Sakura, but blew it off.   
" I'll go home and ask Kero."   
" I'll check my Lasin Board."

Since everything was settled, Li and Sakura sat down, because Mr. Terada was beginning his lesson. Sakura turned around to thank Li for his help, but found an empty seat greeting her. He was gone. She turned back around with a shrug, not noticing the empty window beside his seat, which only moments before had been shut.

****************************************************************************** 

A woman in a simple Japanese kimono of black was making her way through the city of Readington. Her face was unusually   
pale, and there was a grayish glow around her. Her hair was raven black, almost like ink. Actually, she seemed more like a   
painting of black ink, then an actual person. She turned a corner only to see a couple coming. Looking around she spotted a   
secluded spot atop a building, so she leapt up. The couple walked by her without noticing. The woman waited atop the   
building, and suddenly felt a presence behind her.

" Did you do as instructed?" Asked a voice.   
" Not yet, the class has just begun."   
" Well, hurry. Tell her to come within the hour."   
" As you command." The Lady bowed her head.   
" Don't mess up, Foreboding. Or you will end up as you were meant to end up."   
" Yes, I will succeed." Foreboding shivered at the thought of what awaited her if she failed.   
" Good…you are the best of your deck. Don't fail."

Foreboding looked at the clock tower. It was almost time to begin her task. She zipped across the roof tops, back to Readington Elementary.   
************************************Back to The School*******************************************

Sakura stared at the board drearily. Her eyes just wouldn't stay open. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked at Madison.   
She was mouthing the words, " Are you alright?"   
Sakura mouthed back, " Yeah, just had a horrible nightmare.Couldn't sleep."

Madison nodded in understanding. Suddenly, the bell rang.

" Alright, everyone, class dismissed." said Mr. Terada, " And don't forget our field trip tomorrow."

Sakura finished packing up her school bag. She was turning to go, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Li   
looking at her. It was his normal glower, but it seemed to have a touch of concern in it. Where had he come from?

" Sakura, something's up. Is anything bothering you?"   
" No, " She wasn't ready to tell anyone else just yet, " Just busy, I guess."   
" Ok." Li didn't look convinced, but he'd let it slip…for now. " We should start concentrating on that card, whatever it is."   
" Yeah."   
" Meet me at the Park in about an hour."   
" All right, " Sakura said skeptically.   
" Come alone. Without the stuffed animal."

That surprised Sakura. She knew Li hated Kero being anywhere near him, but he usually insisted on him coming anyway. Secretly, she turned to take a last look at Li.   
' Something is up with him, I saw him disappear, and now he's here. Where did he go?' contemplated Sakura.

He had his back turned to her, but she could sense something wasn't right. She sighed and turned around. Madison met her and they walked home together talking along the way. Sakura went in her house, and tossed her bag on her bed then flopped down beside it. Kero noticed her unusual fatigue, and confronted her.

" Hey, Sakura, what's going on?"   
" Oh, I have to meet Li at the park in an hour."   
" What? You're still hanging with that Li kid?"   
" Yes, " Sakura turned with a frown, " He's helped me a lot."   
" I still don't trust him, " said a doubtful Kero. " I think I should come along."   
" No!" Said Sakura.   
" You can't stop me." said Kero defiantly.   
' Oh yes I can.' thought Sakura.

An hour later, Sakura made an excuse to both her family and Kero about needing fresh air, and zoomed out of the house , as   
instructed. She decided not to drop by Madison's even though Madison had begged her to come and get her too.

****************Flashback of Madison and Sakura Talking on The Way Home*************************

" He told you to go to the Park?" Madison said." Alone?"   
" Yep. I don't know what's up, but he must have a plan."   
" I'm coming too, Sakura." Madison stated abruptly. " Don't forget Kero."   
" No, Madison, it's dangerous enough. I don't need you to be hurt while your taping. Besides he said alone." Sakura added as an afterthought, ' And I don't need you giving me all those wacky costumes.'   
" Aw, come on. It's been so long since I've last seen you Cardcaptoring…"   
" No," Sakura started; Madison put on a pouting face, " Problem."   
" Great!" Said Madison, " So when are you coming?"   
" In about an hour," Sakura said.   
" All right!" Madison's happy smile made Sakura felt kind of guilty for what she was about to do. But it had to be done.

******************************Back To The Present************************************************

Sakura found herself at the park in no time. Li wasn't anywhere to be seen. She walked towards a bench and sat down.   
Suddenly, a voice behind her made her jump.

" Well, you're here."

Sakura spun around. Li was standing behind her, strangely still in his school uniform.

****************************At Madison's house after Sakura left********************************

Madison waited and waited. It was already 5 minutes before Sakura said that she was coming, and she should already be   
here, if they were supposed to make it. Madison paced her floor. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She practically flew to the doorknob. It wasn't Sakura, but Kero. He was in high gear.

" Have you seen Sakura?"   
" No, I thought she was with you. You guys were suppose to come and get me."   
" Well, she's gone. She left to get some air and I haven't seen her since. I think she may have gone alone."

Madison looked distraught. She began to pace the floors some more. Suddenly an idea came.   
' If I can catch Li before he leaves to meet her, maybe I can get something out of him.' Madison dialed up Li's number.

She waited. The phone rang. Someone picked up.

" Hello, " Strange it sounded like Li, but he sounded almost…ill.   
" Hello, Li? This is Madison."   
" Oh, hi." Li was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Sakura. He did miss her, and felt guilty for not calling.   
" Listen, Li, exactly when were you suppose to meet her in the park?"   
" Park?" Li was confused, " I never said I would meet anyone in the park."   
" But, " Madison was panicking, " You were at school, and she said that you said…"   
" Hold it, " Li was getting concerned, " I wasn't even at school today."   
" You…weren't?" Madison's face had gone extremely pale. So had Kero's, who was listening as well.   
" No, I was sick with a sore throat. I feel a lot better now though." He assured her.   
" If you weren't at school." Madison said in a quiet voice, " Then who was it that…Oh my god…Li!"   
" What?" Said Li, reaching for a glass of water; he still didn't know who she was talking about.   
" Sakura's just gone to the park to meet someone she THINKS is you, and she's gone alone!"   
Madison could hear the distinctive sound of glass shattering on the floor on the opposite line.   
" What?!!!" Li was in a complete panic. " Why didn't she call me?"   
" Because it was you who told her to go, " Madison repeated.   
" What about Kero?" Li tried to calm down.   
" He's with me. " Madison said in tears practically, " She left without him too. And she doesn't know its not you she's   
meeting."

Li cursed himself for being sick and not calling. Now Sakura was out, alone, with some maniac dressed like himself. Her last   
conscious sight will probably be him with a sword ready to...Li shook his head.

'Sakura will be fine,' he reassured himself.

Quickly getting into battle robe, and grabbing his sword and Lasin Board, he talked to Madison as he dressed.

" Meet me at the Park. We'll find her no matter what it takes." He then said to himself, " I'm not going to let anything happen to her. No one is going to harm her, and get away with it."

With that he jumped easily out the window, and raced towards the Park. Madison and Kero did the same, only Madison used the door. Hopefully they'd get there in time, before...it was too horrid to imagine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanx for reading this fanfic!

More will be coming very soon! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Blossom Hunter3 You people are a determined bunch, aren't you? Well, determination does not come without its rewards...Its the 3rd   
chapter! I finished a lot earlier than expected, so here it is! You're probably all excited, so you might want to skip over the   
Disclaimer if you're in a hurry. Otherwise, tell me if I missed anyone! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CardCaptors. I am a bit sick of saying this, but its a mandatory thing. CardCaptors is   
owned by the 4 women who created it, I don't know their names just that they're the creators of CLAMP, and the   
newest English dubbed version belongs to Nelvana, and several other companies that have escaped me at the   
moment. Oh yeah, Kodansha owns the Japanese version. Thank you.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura stared curiously at Li. He was still wearing his school uniform, but that didn't seem to bother him.   
" Did you want to see me, Li?" Sakura said, pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.   
" Yeah," Li said simply. Why was his back turned?   
" Well?" She said expectantly." What did you want to tell me?"   
" I just want to tell you," He turned around," that we're through."   
" What do you mean?" Sakura said.   
" I mean, stay away from me! I'm sick of you, and your sad excuse for Cardcapturing! Today was the last straw, you telling me that there was a card running loose, when there isn't!"   
" Sick, of me? Li, you don't really mean that do you? I really did sense another card here." Sakura's eyes became bright with unshed tears, as he turned to leave.   
" Where are you going?" She cried.   
" It doesn't matter now, because I'm going to make sure that wherever I go," his eyes narrowed, as he hissed," that I'm far   
away from you! I hated you then, and I hate you now. NOTHING will ever change that!"   
  
Sakura felt like she'd been hit with a two-ton block. Her mouth was open in a partial gasp, but no sound came out. Li ran   
out of the Park, leaving Sakura standing there wide-eyed and openmouthed.   
  
" Sakura!" Madison came running out of the brush. She hugged Sakura, " What happened?"   
" He hates me," Sakura said quietly, her chin quivering.   
" He what? What's going on?" Madison didn't get to finish.   
  
Sakura could only blink, then run off in tears at the remembrance of what Li had said. Madison stared at her retreating back.   
What just happened? The real Li and Kero came running out of the woods moments later.   
  
" We heard you talking to her, " Li looked around, " but where is she?"   
" She ran off crying," Madison said in confusion, " I asked her what happened and she said 'he hates me' and ran off crying."   
" Was she hurt," Li said in concern.   
" Not physically. She looked fine to me, but emotionally..."   
" I'll go talk to her," said Kero, " she's probably just stressed."   
  
Kero turned to Li reassuringly," Don't worry, kid, we'll figure things out." He patted a tiny paw on Li's shoulder.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, the other Li ran until he came to a clearing. Smirking at a job well done, he changed back into his true form,   
Foreboding. She stood on the grass, when she felt the presence again.   
  
" Job well done, Foreboding, a wonderful performance."   
" It was easy to prey on her fear. She was gullible as a newborn chick. I'm glad I please you."   
" Now that the Card Mistress is not on good terms, we shall work our spells on the other."   
" As, you wish." Foreboding turned to go.   
" Wait," Foreboding turned again as he presence spoke," Give them tonight, to let the effects of your work set in."   
" As, you wish." This time she smiled evilly. Their cunning was almost too good.   
" Don't forget. The drama starts tomorrow..." With that Foreboding felt the presence disappear.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kero flew into Sakura's room through the window. She was sitting on her bed, her head hung low. Kero tapped her gently.   
  
" Hey, Sakura. I was really worried about you. What happened?"   
" I don't want to talk about it." She said in a soft, shaky voice.   
" Sakura, just tell me..." Kero said reasurringly.   
" He hates me!" Sakura screamed suddenly, and collapsed on the bed sobbing.   
" Who hates you?"   
" Li,"   
" Li? Li doesn't hate you."   
" Yes he does. He said so himself..."   
" And if he meant it, it can't be as bad as that."   
" It's my worst fear come true..." Suddenly, Sakura stopped crying, and yawned," I'm...sleepy."   
" Yeah, you get some rest," He said, patting her. Suddenly, the reality of what she said hit him.   
" Her worst fear come true..." Kero mumbled, " The accidents! I have to tell, that Li kid!"

Sakura had fallen asleep, and Kero was about to leave when he heard the door knob turn. Quickly, he froze in his place by   
the window sill. Tory peeked in suspiciously.   
" Hey, Squirt, are you talking to..." He looked over at the bed," Whoops. Guess not."   
He took one last look at his sister's room, stopping to stare at Kero, who began to sweat nervously. Seeing nothing out of   
the ordinary, Tory left, pulling the door close with a soft click. Kero exhaled, he'd been holding his breath, and mumbled.   
' I can't leave now, Sakura's brother saw me on the window sill. He'll probably come up again later to check, so I'll have to   
stay here.'   
Suddenly, he spotted Sakura's cell phone. He quickly dialed up Li. He heard someone pick up.   
" Hello?" Yawned Li. " Oh, Kero, what's up. Did you find out anything?"   
" Yeah, that you hate Sakura." Kero said.   
" Don't get funny, I really mean it."   
" And so do I, whoever's impersonating you, really wants Sakura out of your life."   
Kero proceeded to tell Li what info he got out of Sakura, which wasn't a lot. Li was boiling over. If he ever found out who   
was trying to split Sakura and him up, he would...no time to think of that now.   
" Oh, yeah...and," Suddenly, Kero scratched his head. He couldn't remember what he was going to say. In the excitement of   
the call he'd forgotten the news, so he adlibbed," don't let her out of your sight."   
With that Kero hung up, and resumed his teddy bear position on the sill.   
The next day at school, Li was waiting for Sakura, but she never showed up. Madison walked up to him, and was about to   
say something, when Mr. Terada came in, followed by Sakura. Li tried to talk to her, but the bell rang. Sakura breathed a sigh   
of relief. Since today was the fieldtrip, she had plenty of opportunities to stay away from him.   
" All right, class, everyone get into a group of 3."   
' Just my luck,' thought Sakura,' Madison's probably going to play match maker and try to get us paired up again.'   
Sure enough, Madison walks up.   
" I paired us two up with, Li. If that's alright with you." She said with a smile. She expected Sakura to smile.   
" That's fine." Sakura said in a listless voice.   
Sakura walked off to her desk, leaving a very confused Madison standing there. Li walked up.   
" Well, what happened?"   
" It wasn't the result I was hoping for. Boy, she must be really bummed out, if not even you can cheer her up."   
" What's that suppose to mean?"   
" Oh, nothing." Madison shrugged it off quickly. She'd almost given away Sakura's little secret. That wouldn't have been   
good.   
" Okay, well, let's get in line." Li said, changing the subject away from him and Sakura.   
" What happened? Did you find out?"   
" Yeah." Li explained what he'd heard from Kero.   
" Oh, how awful."   
" You're telling me."   
" Speaking of which, where are we going for this fieldtrip, Li?"   
" A nature reserve." Li said faintly, he was thinking about all the different ways he could cream the guy who'd done the   
impersonating.   
" Why am I not surprised?" laughed Madison. She noticed the dazed look on Li's face.   
" Have we got a secret, too?" she teased.   
" Huh, what?" Li was blushing now, " Oh, no, of course not."   
' Sure,' thought Madison, ' And if I believe that, then Kero will win his first chess game.'   
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kero is at home looking at the chess board. Yue was floating above it, waiting impatiently for him to make up his mind.   
Kero makes his move with a " Ah ha!". Yue calmly floats down and moves one of his pieces, " Checkmate."   
" What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero flys to the board and examines his pieces. " Aw, man!!!!!!" Yue just smiles in triumph.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, Mr. Terada got all the groups together for the assignments. Each group was given a surprise assignment, and sent on a   
nature hike to do what the assignment said. There were 5 groups, and 4 of them decided to pair up with one another, guess who got singled out as the lone group?   
  
" So, what do we do now?" Asked Madison, trying to make conversation.   
" I guess we follow the instructions..." said Sakura, Li had gone to get them a map.   
" Lets see. Our assignment is to follow this set of instructions. Strange. This didn't look like anything that Rita's group got."   
" Well, maybe we just got lucky and got something easy."   
  
Li returned, and watched to his dismay, as Sakura backed away from him. Why was she avoiding him? What did happen   
that night? The instructions told them to take an alternate route instead of the one Mr. Terada pointed out. Li looked at the map, tracing the way they were to cross.   
  
" Hmm. According to this, the trail we're taking takes us clear across the entire nature park. We're suppose to stop   
somewhere in the middle...Let's see...here." He pointed to a spot on the map. It was painted off as a picnic area, but it seemed   
too far away from the other students. If the assignment wasn't personally handed out by Mr. Terada, Li would have found it   
strange.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

One of the park rangers, a woman, walked pass Mr. Terada. Waving her hand across his face, and mumbling an incantation,   
she stared straight at him. He jerked, like waking up from a dream, and looked around dazed. Looking down at his hand, he   
noticed an assignment packet.   
" Strange," he said, " Why do I have an extra packet? Hmmm...must have put an extra together by accident."

The park ranger smiled. Her plan was working perfectly. Now that those 3 had the enchanted map and assignment, they   
would be separated from the groups. All she had left to do, was to separate the Card Mistress from the other two, and she   
could begin what she had been waiting to do for a long time.   
" Your death is imminent, Card Mistress." the ranger smirked. She momentarily transformed back into Foreboding, then   
resumed her disguise. " My impersonation of Li, was only the beginning!!!!!!"   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

" What do the instructions say now?" asked Li. They were now at the abandoned picnic site.   
" Well, each person is to go off, and pick up one item that reminds them of a special day in their lives."   
" All right." Sakura said, she walked a short distance away.   
" Maybe, I should keep in sight of her, so I can keep an eye on her." said Li.   
" That's a good idea." said Madison.

Li followed Sakura at a distance, making sure to keep out of sight, but still close enough to see what she was up to.   
Suddenly, he saw the most amazing sight. It was himself! The impersonator was here? He, or should he say the other Li,   
walked up to Sakura to talk to her. Li began to circle around to ambush the imposter. Maybe it was a prank or something. But,   
just in case, he'd better get his sword. Li ran a short distance back to where he'd left his backpack. Pulling out his sword, he   
ran back to the bushes, only to find them gone. He searched, and hearing voices, followed the sound. This was definitely not a   
prank.

Sakura stared at what she thought was Li, not even realizing that she'd just walked away from where she was.   
" What do you want?" she said.   
" Oh, nothing. Just to challenge you to a duel."   
" What for? We're suppose to be doing an assignment. And its not like we have anything to duel over."   
" Oh, yes we do."   
" And what's that? Nuts, leaves? Or perhaps the Clow Cards?" Sakura said sarcastically.   
" Your life!" This Li pulled out a strange looking sword, very much like the one Li usually carries, and made   
a jab at her. On difference was, this sword glowed red...

" What in the world?..." Sakura swerved out of the way. She tried to transform her wand key, but this Li knew better than to   
give her the chance. He knocked the key away. The little key and chain flew a few feet away, landing in a patch of dead leaves.   
Sakura tried to run for the mound, only to stop as the sword came swishing down right in front of her. She backed up, as more   
jabs were sent at her. Frustrated, the copy, as we'll now call him, saw his chance. He began herding her with his sword swings   
toward a closed clearing of trees. Sakura fell for it. She backed into the only available space she had, and crouched. The copy   
began to laugh, and raised his blade high, ready for the final blow. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, cringing and waiting to feel   
cold steel against her head.

' First he insults me, then he tries to kill me, what's going on?!!' The copy brought the sword down with all the force it could muster and...   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't you just love it when authors do that? I couldn't resist. It was the perfect way to cliffhanger this story, I think. Give me   
some opinion, people. Did I misspell something, did I make a contradicting paragraph, do I need to add more detail, blah blah   
blah, whatever. I'm trying to improve my writing skills, and this is the best way to do it. Should I stop adding cliffhangers?   
That's another good one... Will Sakura be saved? Or will this have a twist and end in tragedy? Or, could I be somewhat daring,   
and end up with both? Nahh...What do you think?   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Blossom Hunter4 Finally, the final chapter of this story. We're finally going to see, what happens, and if this story really is a romance like I put   
it out to be. Well, happy reading! Keep on the lookout for my newest story, which will also be coming out. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors. Nelvana owns the messed up English dubbed version, and the 4 women   
creators of CLAMP, own the manga version, and I have no clue who the lucky owner of the still intact Japanese   
version is. Wait, that's Kodansha. Right, I just said that in the last chapter...shows you where my brain is lately.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The fake Li, aka Foreboding the woman in the black kimono, swung the sword with all the force he/she could muster. Time   
then seemed to go in slow motion, Sakura took a deep breath and made a dive to one side. She was almost out...no! Her foot   
caught on a branch. The blade came closer and closer and... 

" Aaauugghh!" Sakura screamed in pain, as the blade cut deep into her shoulder, missing her head by millimeters.   
" Ah hahahahaha!" The copy laughed conivvingly, pushing the blade so it dug deeper and deeper. 

Suddenly, the copy, in its blood lust, picked up Sakura by the throat, and shoved her roughly against one of the tree trunks.   
The tip of the blade precariously near her beating heart.   
  
" Since my first blow failed to kill, the second shall not miss!" Li's image flickered briefly.   
" You!" Sakura gasped. The woman in black.   
" Oh, yes..." Li's image returned.   
" No! Sakura!" 

Li came charging towards his evil counterpart, late but still in the nick of time. The copy was forced to let go   
of Sakura so as to defend himself against the real Li's fierce sword blows. Sakura scrambled behind Li, who put a protective   
arm in front of her. He looked at Sakura's wound, then his anger welled up.   
" First, you tried to turn her against me, then you tried to kill her! You'll pay for this!" 

The copy grinned at Li's pitiful display of bravery. With a fierce cry, it lunged at Li turning the forest into a battleground echoing with the sounds of colliding steel. Each found the other an equal match of both brains and brawn. 10 minutes passed, and they were still fighting, each backing off heaving and angry, only to go back in for another round. Sakura watched in fear, praying that Li's strength would hold out, though at times she could not tell which was which, for their blows were dealt with fleetness, and within feet of each other. Finally, the battle seemed over when the true Li managed to trap the copy's sword beneath his. He grinned in triumph. The card paused for a split second, then taking a quick breath, it pushed upward with all its strength. Li's sword went flying. Li stared at the card in hatred. He would protect Sakura to the bitter end, sword or no sword. The card pointed its sword at Li's throat, causing Li to back up. Li continued to back up, until he conveniently fell down.   
The card grinned. With one swift motion, it lifted the sword up high preparing to plunge it into Li, and...gasped. Li looked at   
the card strangely, then saw its dilemma. He could just see the tip of his own sword, stuck through to the hilt in this evil,   
by...Sakura. She pulled it out, and dropped the sword, unable to believe what she'd just done. Foreboding the card dropped to   
the ground, and unable to hold her shape any longer, returned to her true form. Where the Li copy once lay, now was the larger   
form of the Foreboding Card, still in her black kimono, and black blood dribbling down the corner of her mouth, and through   
the wound. She stared into nothingness for a while, then, before closing her eyes in eternal sleep, spoke these few words, " You   
haven't seen the last of me..." Then, the woman changed back into her card form, and on it was the beautiful woman and under   
it were the words Evil Foreboding. It had a large hole through it. Floating for several seconds, the card suddenly burst into   
flames.   
Li walked over to Sakura who was kneeling on the ground by his sword, wide-eyed and shivering in fear, staring at her   
hands in utter terror . He put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it reasurringly. Unexpectedly, she flew into his arms and   
cried, shedding all the fear and doubts she'd had bottled up until now.   
" Oh, Li! I was so afraid, when I thought you didn't like me anymore! So afraid!" She had her arms wrapped around his   
neck. He was surprised at first, and couldn't help but blush at the show of helplessness, but he too was soon wrapping his arms tightly around her, never wanting to let her go.   
" Shhhhhh.....its all right Sakura, I never said anything like that, and I'd never do anything like that."   
She felt his hand run softly through her hair, and her sobbing slowed.   
Madison watched from nearby. She couldn't help, but shed a tear...oh wait. She dug through her backpack, and quickly   
pulled out her trusty digital camera. This was priceless. Now she could shed a tear each time she watched it. They stayed like   
that for a while, until Madison, though she hated herself for doing so, had to break it up by telling them they needed to get back   
to the group. Li carefully picked up his sword and wiping it clean of blood, which unfortunately didn't disappear with the card,   
shoving it hastily back in his backpack.   
That night, after Sakura's wound was fussed over by the local nurse - who couldn't figure out how she managed to get it in   
the nature reserve ( Madison had to assure her it wasn't a rogue bear) - the entire class sat around a bonfire. Li and Sakura sat   
in the back, her head resting on his shoulder, and his arm around her. Madison took this opportunity to grab some more clips,   
at least until Zachary started nosing his noisy face into all the shots. Sakura sighed happily, when she instinctively reached for   
the wand which...wasn't there!   
She looked around frantically, until Li asked, " What's wrong?"   
" My wand, its..." Li grinned, and pulled something out of his pocket. Opening his hand, there sat the little bird key.   
" Li, when did you...how did you?"   
" I managed to...er...trip on its discovery while I was looking for you. After the copy card took you."   
" I've got shots of him too...it's so sweet!!!!" Put in Madison, receiving a glare from Li.   
" So, Sakura, what had you so worked up at school, Madison told me you had a nightmare." Li said changing the subject. 

Sakura hesitated then began telling him of her dream. Li compared it with the incident today, and he sighed in relief, thankful that her dream hadn't happened.   
" Li, do you know what the Foreboding card did?"   
" Apparently, its suppose to be sort of a distraction. When it senses an opportunity, it will appear right before you, and right afterward you'd get into an accident. Most of the accidents I heard weren't related to any kind of subconscious fear.."   
' Except mine.' Sakura shivered. 

He would have said more, but the kids were boarding the bus, it was time to go. Li sighed grumpily and turned to go, only to run face to face, or should I say lip to lip, into Sakura. He blushed, and started to apologize, but Sakura just giggled, and gave him a longer less awkward kiss. When he looked at her in question, she just said: 

" Think of it, as a way of saying thank you, for always being there for me." She smiled. 

Li watched stunned as she ran off to catch up with Madison. Maybe he would stay in Japan after all.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Not bad for my first fanfic. Now I know why I stuck it with romance. Cuz I just couldn't resist adding a little in at the end, it just   
seems such a nice touch. So, tell me, readers, should I make a sequel, or should the story just end right there, sweet and   
simple. I'm all ears!!!!!!!!! I have a new story coming out, so look for it! 


End file.
